178 Days
by Fantasy Fan Girl
Summary: There's nothing physically wrong with him, he should be capable of waking up, the witch was known for recognizing mental weak points. All she knew was that he wasn't waking up. Maka's journey of 178 days of trying to wake Soul up as she struggles with her own feelings in the process. I love you idiot! And it's breaking my heart that I can't even have a decent conversation with you!


This came out of no where 3 days ago when I started it. I was pretty happy with it, but as it's been less than a week of writing feel free to let me know about any mistakes or problems. I do not own Soul Eater. May be a tad OOC

178 Days

Day One

"There's nothing physically wrong with him."

"He should be perfectly capable of waking up once he chooses to do so."

"The witch was known for recognizing mental weak points."

Their words all went in one ear and out the other for Maka. All she knew was one second her and Soul were fighting the witch, and then the next he was back in human form screaming and withering on the ground in pain as he covered his ears in desperation, before completely collapsing. Thank goodness Black Star and Tsubaki had shown up when they did.

Now he was back it Shibusen, and still not awake, and all Maka knew was that even Stein couldn't do anything for him.

She felt completely helpless.

Visiting hours were over at the moment, and she knew that she had to be gone before Nygus came back. Leaning over she whispered in his ear knowing that he could hear her even if he couldn't respond. "Please wake up Soul."

* * *

Day 2

She was sitting by his bed once again, refraining from the urge to hold his hand. She knew she was being childish, because there was no way that holding his hand could possibly help him wake up any sooner. Then again, no one knew what could help him wake up period.

"I ran to school today," she admitted. "I thought that by the time I got here you'd already be awake."

Maka sighed, "I had it all planed out. I was gonna yell at you for scaring me, and then I knew you'd just smirk back and make some stupid comment that would make me Maka-Chop you."

She didn't say anything after that. Instead, she just chose to sit there in silence. She sat there all day staring off into space, unfocused on anything except for Soul's seemingly sleeping body. The hours passed slowly and Maka didn't even think about leaving Soul's side. By the time it was time for her to go home she looked exhausted.

"If you keep sleeping I'm gonna keep skipping school and we're going to get so far behind. You wouldn't want that Soul," she threatened before walking out the door.

* * *

Day 3

"That was a terrible threat to make. You probably think it's hilarious that I'm skipping for once and because of you none the less," Maka said staring at Soul's still unmoving form.

She didn't deny that she would stop skipping though, because she knew she was going to continue to do so until the he woke up.

"Wake up idiot," she said quietly before sitting there quietly for the rest of the day.

* * *

Day 7

"Wake up Soul!" Maka shouted grabbing the boy by his shirt. "WHY AREN'T YOU WAKING UP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs attracting the attention of Nygus and others.

"Why aren't you reacting!" she continued to cry not even registering the tears streaming down her face as she continued to shake Soul.

"You're supposed to yell back at me for shaking you! You're supposed to smirk at me and tell me that I'm being an idiot! And then I'm supposed to get mad at you! So why the hell aren't you doing anything!"

By this time people had entered the room and were pulling Maka off of Soul. She didn't even know who they were, just that they were trying to separate her from Soul.

"No!" she screeched grabbing onto Soul even tighter.

"Why won't you come back to me!"

And then she was out of the room and couldn't see Soul anymore. The tears came even harder. "Why won't he wake up?" she kept asking over and over as Tsubaki hugged her gently. She wouldn't even notice that it was Tusbaki as she continued her mantra. "Why won't he wake up?"

She wasn't let in except for five more minutes later that day.

"Soul," she paused, "I'm so sorry Soul." Despite having been forced to calm down earlier, she couldn't help the tears that stung her eyes. Taking his hand in hers, she gave it a gentle squeeze. It didn't move in response and she couldn't control the half sob that snuck out. "I miss you Soul."

And then she was running out of the room.

* * *

Day 12

"What if I never made you do laundry again?" she asked knowing that he wasn't going to answer, and yet hoping all the same.

"No? Okay, what about no more dishes? Would you wake up for me then?" Still silence met her words.

"I'll have to come up with something better than," she admitted leaning on Soul's bed with her elbows as she continued to sit by his side.

For a moment they sat in silence as Maka thought even harder.

"Oh!" she suddenly exclaimed before immediately quieting down remembering the scene she had caused only days before. "What if I said no more Maka-Chops?"

Still silence.

* * *

Day 18

"So everyone says that I can't keep visiting you all day," she admitted slowly refusing to look at Soul as if worried that he would give her that dry look that told her that she was being an idiot.

"But I can't Soul." Tears began to burn in her eyes. "Because what if you wake up? I have to be here for you." She paused, "I need to be here for you."

They sat in silence for the rest of the day.

"Soul, can't you see, I need you in order to be me," she admitted as she walked away. She missed the way his hand twitched ever so slightly.

* * *

Day 20

She didn't come. Not at first.

It was lunch time when she burst in at full speed.

"Sorry!" she said automatically as if he would be upset with her for being late.

Catching her breath, she sat down in her usual seat. "I did what they said." She took a deep breath, "I tried to stay away from you, but I couldn't Soul. I couldn't stand not seeing you, not feeling your soul all day," she admitted in a hurried stream of words.

When Soul made a slight moan, she practically jumped from her seat.

"Soul?" she asked cautiously hopeful. He didn't move again, but Maka knew what she had to do.

* * *

Day 27

"So I've been working with Stein all week," she admitted walking into Soul's room.

Pulling up a chair beside Soul she continued to exclaim her findings. "We honestly aren't sure exactly what's going on to keep you from waking up, but we know that the witch specialized in mental weaknesses, so I figured it has to be something like playing on your fears maybe."

She bit her lip. "Honestly, I haven't got the faintest idea on what it could be," she said sighing.

"What could possibly keep you from waking up?"

* * *

Day 35

"I was right!" she practically yelled as she ran into Soul's room.

"It's fear, fear is keeping you from waking up! We've been looking everywhere for any information on the witch and finally Stein found something! She's playing on your fears Soul!" She hadn't been this excited or hopeful in ages. Yet Soul still did not respond.

"Soul," she said softly, calming down. "She's caused your worst fear to come true, and you have to stop it from happening because whatever it is, it's not true. She's trapped you in a delusion Soul, and you have to realize it's not real, please," she begged, hoping that her weapon could hear her and work his way out.

He stayed completely still. "Please," she pleaded again. "It's not real Soul, whatever she's convinced you is, it isn't real."

Soul continued to lay there, just as still as he had been the day they brought him in.

Maka simply stormed out, rubbing the tears from her eyes once again, upset that Soul still was asleep, and more so than that, mad at herself for hoping that he would wake up for once.

* * *

Day 48

"Shinigami asked me to go on a mission today," she said with her head laid on Soul's bed beside him as she sat in her normal seat. "I told him no."

Silence filled the room for a moment. "Well actually I kinda yelled at him for even asking me to do such a thing. He actually wanted me to wield another weapon, can you believe that?"

Maka scoffed at the mere thought. "The idea of having another weapon, it's just so wrong."

She played with Soul's fingers absentmindedly, "I can't imagine having anyone else but you Soul."

His hand twitched in response. This had been happening more and more recently as Maka had come to tell Soul every little thing that was going on in her life. She didn't even react to the movement besides a small smile.

"I miss going on missions, but I miss you more," she said pleased when his hand continued to move, even if it was just twitches.

* * *

Day 65

"I've given up on finding anything useful with Stein," Maka said deadpanned. "Nothing has worked so far, and…" she trailed off.

Tears were filling her eyes once again. "I can't keep doing this Soul," she admitted slowly. "Every time we find something I rush in here all hopeful that this time it'll work, and every time I'm proven right."

She took a deep breath, "It's breaking my heart over and over again Soul, and I can't do it. It hurts too much."

"Maka."

It was barely audible, but Maka heard it despite her small sobs. Her head whipped up in a flash and for the first time since Soul had been placed in his bed, he had spoken.

"Don't mess with me Soul, if you're going to wake up then just do it," she hissed, annoyed with herself for deluding herself that Soul had actually spoken. "I can't take this Soul, it hurts too much," she said a bit louder as she clenched her heart. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, but she couldn't bring herself to care, because he spoke again.

"Maka."

With that one word she broke down into sobs, but for once these were happy cries. Because just as she had thought she would never hear his voice again, he had said the one thing that could keep her carrying on. Maka.

He had said her name, and it hurt so bad and felt so good all at the same time. She couldn't help the slight skip in her step and ache in her heart as she headed home.

* * *

Day 83

"I just don't understand it Soul," she complained to him.

"One moment you're absolutely still, and then the next you're twitching or even," she paused, almost as if afraid to say it, "speaking."

She rested her elbows on Soul's bed leaning over slightly as she placed her head in her hands. "It just doesn't ever make sense. There's no reason behind when you move and stuff," she said obviously frustrated.

For a while, the two sat in silence for a while. It wasn't uncomfortable, as Maka had sat with Soul for hours on end without saying a word, but she wanted to. Because every second they spent in silence, was another second that Maka was reminded that Soul wasn't able to talk to her, at least most of the time.

"Things move so slowly without you here Soul," she said, thinking about earlier that day. "Today lunch was a lot of fun, but when it ended everyone split up into their meister weapon pairs automatically, and suddenly I found myself all alone."

"I know I should be used to it," Maka admitted, trying to keep herself from choking up, "But it was like being completely surrounded by people and still feeling all alone. I'm just so used to you being there."

"Like when Black Star told this ridiculous joke today, and it didn't even make sense, but it was funny because of that, ya know?" Maka said trying to lighten the mood, despite the fact that her throat felt even tighter than before.

"And I automatically turned to see your reaction and even reached out with my soul to feel your emotions… and you weren't there."

Maka frowned and corrected herself, "Well, you were there, I mean I could still feel your soul, but you were all the way in here and I," she slowed down as if just realizing something, "and I was in the cafeteria."

Maka couldn't help but immediately reach out with her soul, towards Soul, and she felt it. His soul. She could feel his soul with hers. A half sob/giggle came out as she continued to just feel Soul's soul with her own.

She suddenly felt more complete than she had in ages. And she couldn't stop. She had to feel more. She had to feel Soul. She didn't have time to check with Stein whether or not this was a good idea. She just knew she had to try.

Lifting Soul's hand, Maka placed it against her forehead having to force herself to refrain from kissing it. "Soul Resonance," she whispered, and she was gone.

When Maka opened her eyes she found herself within Soul's soul, however, something felt wrong with the entire picture. It looked the exact same as whenever she had seen it before, but it felt wrong.

Maka carefully walked through the checkered room dressed in her typical black dress and heels that she always wore here. She could hear someone playing the piano and it caused small shivers up her spine, not because of the music, but because she knew exactly who it would be playing. Pulling back a curtain, her heart practically stopped as she saw him playing.

"Soul," she called softer than she had meant to, before running forward as best as she could.

However, he didn't even react.

Maka practically threw herself on Soul's piano bench with him. "Soul, are you oka-" The words died in her throat, because she already knew the answer.

His eyes were blank, looking off into the distance at nothing as he played his creepy melody on the piano, unyielding and stiff.

"Soul," she said slipping onto the bench beside him and placing a hand on his knee. It was if she was shocked by the contact, and she immediately pulled away in surprise.

She tried touching his shoulder, and it did the same. So did his arms, and when she tried to touch his face, the pain was unbearable. "Oh Soul," she repeated as tears came to her eyes. And so she sat there in silence crying next to Soul as he continued to play his demented melody.

* * *

Day 102

She had refrained from telling anyone about her trip into Soul for a while because she knew she would be scolded for acting without thinking the situation through. However, Stein always had a way of knowing more than he let on. So when he asked her what Soul's demon said upon her arrival, she was not only surprised but stumped as she hadn't even seen the creature.

Maka was going to find out today though, after all, she had continued to go into Soul's soul and sit beside him on the piano bench all week happy to see him moving and yet depressed because she still had no idea on what to do next.

"Little Demon! Where are you little demon!" she called as she entered his soul. She was wary of the creature knowing what kind of damage it could do to Soul. However, she wasn't going to let anything happen to Soul while she was around.

"I'm almost offended that you didn't ask for me sooner," came the snide reply, and Maka immediately whipped around ready for anything.

"Relax, I haven't done anything to you yet, so why would I now." It came out a statement rather than a question, but Maka knew he was telling the truth.

"Why haven't you done anything since I came?" she asked weary of the answer, knowing that the little demon could very well lie.

He frowned, "You're no fun." She didn't answer knowing he would speak again if she gave him the time to. Sighing, he finally did so. "I had just started making progress with convincing Soul that he should use the black blood to wake up, when you had to ruin everything by showing up here with that damned soul of yours."

"Soul would never use the black blood, he didn't even like it when I used it and that was only because we had no other choice," she said annoyed that the demon would even suggest otherwise.

He got a small gleam in his eye as his frown turned into a creepy smile. "Perhaps you don't know Soul as well as you think you do."

"I know him well enough," she immediately shot back on the defensive.

"Oh, that hit a soft spot didn't it," he said pacing the floor. "Don't mind me, I'll just be around," and with that he was gone again, where she didn't want to know.

Something about the little demon's uncharacteristically happy emotions made her fearful. She didn't like it. She felt like she was being toyed with, and if there was one thing Maka didn't like, it was to be messed around with.

"I will get Soul out of this one way or another," she vowed looking over at his form as it continued to play the piano in the background oblivious to anything else that might be going on.

* * *

Day 124

She was inside Soul's soul again sitting next to him trying to avoid the inevitable, that she would have to leave eventually. While the entire place had put her on edge originally, after daily visits, she had become accustomed to the feeling and now she could sit entirely relaxed on the bench next to him.

However, she was exhausted after a long night of studying, knowing that if she didn't do well enough for her and Soul, Shinigami might force her out of the program, or worse, ask her to go on a mission with another weapon again.

She let her eyes close for a moment promising herself that it would only be for a second before she left.

"You don't know your partner very well do you."

For a moment Maka's eyes opened again and she wondered if she had just heard something before succumbing to sleep once again.

"You have no idea how to wake him up."

Maka shifted in her seat, taking care not to nudge Soul in the process knowing that if she did that the shock would be rather painful. She just wanted a minute of sleep.

"You don't know his fear that keeps him asleep."

Maka's eyes immediately shot open and she quickly judged where the little demon would be behind her before she tackled him to the ground holding him there with only her hand pinning his neck to the ground.

He was clutching at her hand trying desperately to get her to let go, but she simply squeezed a bit harder. "What did you just say?!" she demanded, completely awake and ready to take action.

"I'm a part of Soul, you're hurting Soul," he managed to gasp out.

She grinned sinisterly. "Somehow I don't think he would mind if our places were reversed. So I repeat what did you just say and how do you know it?"

"I'm a part of Soul, I know everything that's going on with him, but that's all you'll get out of me!" he hissed back in response still flailing around trying to get a finger under Maka's oppressing hand on his neck.

She released him with one last rough shove. "You misunderstand me, cause I know exactly what you said and now I know that Soul is indeed being held asleep by his worst fear."

"But you don't know what it is," the little demon couldn't resist trying to get the last shot in.

Maka looked the demon directly in the eyes standing in front of him, and he realized that perhaps he should have kept his mouth shut. "You overstep your boundaries," she said ominously. "I've killed so many demons worse than you, the only reason that you are still alive is because to kill you would hurt Soul."

Light from the corners of the room suddenly began to flood in as Maka's soul burst through trying its best to eradicate the demon presence within Soul. "Do not think that you have any power here just because you are a part of Soul," she said voice steady and controlled. "Because any tricks you might want to play end today."

The little demon flinched back from the light that was pouring in from all sides now. "I will find a way to wake Soul up because he is my weapon and my best friend, and no tiny demon will stop me, especially when I've defeated much worse enemies."

The demon now looked down right panicked as it tried to find some sort of shelter from Maka's light. "Understand this little demon," Maka said holding her head up tall, "your days are numbered after I wake up Soul because I will not let you nor anyone else hurt him like this again."

And with that, Maka's light suddenly disappeared and the little demon, knowing a lost battle when he saw one, popped out of sight. It wasn't for a few minutes after the demon was gone that Maka realized something was off. Something was different.

It was silent.

Her eyes widened in surprise. It was never silent in Soul's soul, because he was always playing. She whipped back around to Soul, only to find him frozen in place with his fingers hovering above the piano and looking more real than she had ever seen him. His eyes, were more aware than ever before even if they were unmoving and he his hands were shaking.

"Soul," she called out running up to him, and putting a hand on his shoulder automatically. This time there was no shock though. He was fighting it, he was fighting his fear, whatever it was.

"Soul fight it!" She screamed. "Whatever it is, it's not real!"

"Maka." It was strained and painful but to Maka it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.

"Please Soul, you have to wake up, how can I fight without you. I'm so damn lonely without you," she said becoming even more emotional with each passing second.

And it was as if something snapped into place. The wrong place.

His eyes suddenly slid back blank and his hands began to move over the keys of the piano once more.

"No," escaped Maka's lips as she felt the shock return to her hand where she was still clasping Soul's shoulder.

"No," she repeated unwilling to let go. "No no no!" she was becoming hysterical as tears flooded her eyes and streamed down her face.

"Why?!" she screamed, but she already knew why. Because she didn't know what his fear was, and therefore couldn't help him overcome it.

So Maka cried.

She cried because she was so tired. She cried because she felt so alone. She cried because she missed Soul so much. She cried because he had almost woken up but hadn't and therefore her heart felt as if it had just broken into two pieces all over again.

She didn't even realize when she had woken up back in the living world with Stein standing over her having pulled her out of Soul's soul himself. She knew he would have noticed the flare up from her soul in Soul's own. So it was really no surprise that he had pulled her out when he felt her soul beginning to fall to pieces.

"He said your name," Stein said, not in a comforting way, but just as if stating a fact.

"I know," Maka answer trying to brush away the still streaming tears from her eyes. She turned back to Soul feeling her heart hurt in the process. Leaning down, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll come see you again tomorrow," she whispered before walking out the door without another word.

People were frozen in the hallways and stared as she walked by, because every one of them had felt her soul and just how much she cared for her weapon, even if she didn't quite know herself.

* * *

Day 134

"I know it's your worst fear, but I don't know how to help you overcome it," Maka admitted slowly for the millionth time to Soul.

"Plus, I have no idea why sometimes whatever I say makes you start to break this curse and act as if you're going to wake up."

Maka was completely frustrated. She had been looking for every bit of information on fears and witches paired with them, but had always come back to Soul's side empty.

"It's just so maddening because I know you better than anyone," Maka said working herself up, "and yet I have no idea what could be your worst fear and how I can help you fight it?"

"My head hurts from thinking about this," she exclaimed throwing her head down on Soul's bed next to him.

For a moment she relaxed there resisting the urge to go in Soul's soul once again. It unfortunately didn't seem to have any sort of effect on his sleeping form, although she had become so accustomed to the sting from touching him, that she could do so for hours before having to stop. Why she had forced herself to do so, she didn't know. She just knew that she wanted to be as close to him as possible in as many ways as possible.

"I miss you Soul," she suddenly said. It was as easy as breathing, because she didn't know anything that was more true.

"I miss the way you would eat the soul after a mission. I miss the way you would always protect me despite how much it annoyed me. It felt so good Soul to know someone could care that much about me."

Maka ignored the tears in her eyes allowing them to stream down her cheeks as she continued to speak. "I miss the way you would always laugh with me about the dynamics of our group. I miss the way you'd watch out for me staying up studying too late."

She took a shaky breath before continuing, happy to see that Soul's fingers were twitching once again. He always got like this when she'd speak to him so truthfully. "I miss the way you would drive me to school and on missions on that stupid motorcycle of yours. Hell I miss the way you always called me bookworm and tiny-tits," she admitted laughing to herself slightly.

"I just miss you Soul… in every single way."

Maka couldn't think of a more true statement. "Please come home to me Soul," she said closing her eyes and letting sleep overcome her.

That night she went home and thought about it. She thought about how Soul only reacted to her words sometimes. She thought about his possible fears, and in the end, she could only come up with one answer as she fell asleep.

* * *

Day 135

"Emotions."

Maka stared at Soul's sleeping form more confused than ever. "You respond to me being emotional."

"I don't know why, and I haven't the faintest idea as to why your worst fear would have to do with me being emotional, but if you want me to be emotional Soul, then that's what I'll do."

And with that Maka began to pour out her heart and soul to the man, whom she had come to see as so much more than her best friend.

* * *

Day 142

"So you apparently only react to me being sad or upset," Maka said holding Soul's hand but looking dead in the eyes.

"Why do you want me to be miserable Soul?" she asked, but received no response.

"I'm so tired of crying Soul. Why can't you just come home?" and with that she passed out with her head on Soul's bed. She wouldn't wake back up until Nygus found her hours later.

* * *

Day 156

Maka didn't even speak to Soul anymore, because there was nothing more to say. She had told him everything she could think of, and yes while he stirred in his sleep, he never woke up. It was no longer maddening. It was simply depressing.

It wasn't until she left that night that she even realized that she hadn't said a word all day to anyone… and she didn't care.

* * *

Day 165

"Soul…"

She sat in silence. She had no more tears, they had all been spent up so long ago. She didn't even bother going into his soul anymore. It just hurt to see him alive and yet so dead at the same time. She couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

Day 175

She didn't come. Only silence filled Soul's room.

* * *

Day 176

Silence.

* * *

Day 177

Heart-wrenching silence.

* * *

Day 178

She came slowly into his room looking as if she was carrying a permanent weight on her shoulders. Her hair was done nice, her clothes were clean, and she had obviously taken a shower within the last twenty four hours. But she knew that had he been awake, he would have seen through her disguise.

She was falling apart on the inside.

"I've come to say good-bye," she couldn't keep her voice from cracking on the last word.

Maka slowly went and sat down on her chair. "I can't wait for you anymore Soul, because if I do I'll end up tearing myself to shreds."

She thought that she was completely dry, but she was wrong. Tears suddenly flooded her eyes. "It hurts so bad Soul," she admitted grabbing his hand as she stared at his face not bothering with the water streaming down her cheeks.

"It hurts to watch you and try to help when nothing ever comes of it."

A small sob escaped her lips as she looked over Soul's entire body before staring down and away from him.

"You know how I told you it breaks my heart every time I fail," she said ignoring the way that his hand twitched in her own.

"I finally figured out why."

She buried her head in the sheets covering his bed beside him. "It's because I fell in love with you, you idiot," she laughed bittersweetly.

"Little old me, fell in love with you and didn't even realize it till you were practically dead," she said unable to keep her sobs at bay.

"That's where I've been for the last few days, trying to sort out my feelings, and of all things to conclude I realized that I loved you." Maka paused, "I mean, I love you."

She clenched her eyes closed tightly, "Because it's not in the past tense, it's in the present one, because I love you idiot! And it's breaking my heart that I can't even have a decent conversation with you!"

There was a soft chuckle, which caused Maka to freeze, unable to dare and hope what it could possibly be. "You were always such an idiot Maka."

Her head whipped up immediately and her heart felt as if it stopped when she gazed upon Soul, completely awake and grinning at her.

"Soul," she whispered, unable to believe what she was seeing.

"Hey," he said smiling back before he moved to sit up on his bed, "did I miss much?"

Her eyes automatically filled with tears and Maka was so overcome with emotion that she wasn't sure if she should yell at Soul or kiss him. So she decided to simply throw herself at him instead. "Soul!" she called unable to keep a smile off her face as she latched onto him hugging him awkwardly half on and off his bed.

"Maka!" he said genuinely surprised to find her arms around him, but he didn't seem to mind all too much because the next thing she knew he had pulled her up into his lap.

She began to pull away from him because her curiosity was much too large to simply revel in his presence all day. "Soul, how on earth are you awa-"

And his lips were on hers. They were kissing, or rather Soul was kissing her rather adamantly if she had to describe it. "Stop thinking Maka and relax," he murmured into her frozen lips, and that was when it really hit her just what he was doing and she complied completely.

For a moment, Maka simply allowed herself to give into Soul completely as they kissed for the first time.

"That's what my biggest fear was Maka," Soul said the second that they separated. "That you would never love me back."

"Back?" Maka squeaked, rather surprised by the turn of events.

Soul chuckled as he leaned his forehead against Maka's. "Yes, back. I love you Maka, and I've loved you for a very long time."

Maka's eyes widened, "I didn't know, sorry."

He just laughed again, and she caught herself smiling. "No worries, point is you figured out you loved me too, eventually."

"Only 178 days," she whispered as tears of happiness began to fill her eyes, but before they could spill, she had tilted her head so that she could kiss him again.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. If you didn't catch on, Soul only reacted to Maka when she said something that might be construed as her caring about him which would give him hope to have her love. Yes, it's cheesy and I'm okay with that. Keep writing- FFG


End file.
